Conventional chewing gum generally includes gum base, water-soluble flavoring, such as mint (non-acid) or fruit (acid) flavors and water-soluble sweeteners, for example, various sugars and/or artifical sweeteners such as sodium or calcium saccharin. Such gum initially provides a desirable strong sweet taste which declines rapidly during the first 3 to 5 minutes of chewing to a very slight perceptible level of sweetness. The result is that after about five minutes of chewing all that remains in the mouth is an essentially tasteless wad which provides little in the way of flavor, aroma or sweetness. Furthermore, where sugar is present as the major sweetener, the problem of dental caries is of prime concern. Accordingly, there clearly is a need and long felt want for a chewing gum which possesses long-lasting flavor and/or sweetness and which does not contribute to dental caries.